Night of the Hunter
by Savy160
Summary: "Five hundred years ago my vampiric kiss transformed the woman I loved into a soulless thing called Mary, Queen of Blood! Today an unholy order follows her evil designs, and the blood they spill is on my hands! Thus I must stop her... I, Andrew Bennett... I... Vampire!" Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Night of the Hunter

**Night of the Hunter**

 **Random one shot drabbles about I... Vampire.**

 **Rated T for language and sexual references.**

 **I do not own I... Vampire or anything related (if I did, I would be getting paid for this).**

 **WARNING: Chapter is bloody and dark and contains adult themes. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 1: Night of the Hunter**

 **Mary's POV**

"Damn him," I hissed as I ran through the snow.

I paused as I caught sight of a little farmhouse. I sniffed the air for his scent and smiled when I caught no sign of him. I suppose I have time for a quick little detour. The snow will make it difficult for him to track me in anyway. Bastard would follow me all the way to Russia.

I pulled my hood over my head and kept my eyes down before knocking. A man soon opened the door after I knocked. He smiled seductively as he eyed me.

"Da?" **(Yes?)** he asked.

"Mne nuzhno ubezhishche ot shtorma." **(I need shelter from the storm.)**

He stepped aside and allowed me to enter. I stepped inside the tiny house and looked around in disgust at the dirty and barely furnished house. What a pity. I rolled my eyes as he stepped closer. He smelled completely of alcohol.

"Menya zovut Ivan." **(My name is Ivan.)**

I ignored him as a woman walked out of a tiny bedroom. I could see a dark bruise forming on her left cheek. Well, she's not hideous. She's somewhat attractive actually. I suppose she'll have to do considering what Andrew did to the last of my Russian children… She could be of some use to me. Her husband will have to serve another purpose.

"Kak yeye zovut?" **(What is her name?)**

"Dunya."

Ivan suddenly reached out and seized my wrist. I sighed before breaking his arm. He screamed and sank to his knees as I pulled my hood back.

"Vampir!" he screamed as soon as he took notice of my red eyes.

"If you would have stared at my eyes instead of my cleavage, you would have noticed sooner," I replied before snapping his leg into pieces.

The screaming and begging is nearly as fun as watching the very light disappear from their eyes. However, I have things to do. With one swift motion, his head was severed from his body. His blood tasted of vodka but the heart is the best part. I finished him before turning to her. She never moved from her spot. She was frozen with fear as I advanced. She screamed and tried to run.

She didn't get very far before I had her pinned against her own bed. I reached out and gently ran my claws over her pretty face. She never moved as I ripped the clothing away from her naked body.

"Dunya, you may call me Mistress or Your Highness, for I am Mary, Queen of Blood. I am going to seduce you and drink ninety-nine percent of your blood. You'll die, of course, but in three days, I'll be back to collect what belongs to me now."

 **********Break**********

I kept my word. Three days later, I returned. I had expected to find her corpse on the bed. What I wasn't expecting to find was her corpse on the bed with a small boy with brown eyes and hair kneeling over her with a Bible and a crucifix. I could see faint bruises on his skin.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. Now step aside, child. I've come for what is mine."

He only sat there and trembled with fear before shaking his head. He fell backwards off the bed as his mother's newly red eyes snapped open. The boy cowered over in the corner as I ordered her to rise. She bowed to me before I gestured to the boy.

"Eat something, my darling, you look starved," I insisted.

She barely sliced through a patch of skin on his chest before she cried out and shrank back as if she'd been burned. I looked over to see the child still clinging to his cross.

"You'll want to be careful around crosses. They can sometimes be painful, darling. You might also want to watch out for-" I began before a familiar scent entered the area. "Damn. The bloody bastard's here. Dunya, my sweet, do your mistress a favor and start a fire in here. Then join me on the far hillside to the west."

I waited on the hillside for less than a minute before Andrew appeared before me.

"Mary!" he hissed.

"Hello, my love. Miss me?"

"Do you have any idea-"

"Not now, Andrew. I don't have the time at this moment. I'm terribly busy at the moment and so are you. A small child is about to die in a fire. It's dreadfully awful, isn't it? I know how fond you are of children and I just thought you ought to know. Actually, I can hear him screaming now, can't you?"

"This isn't over, Mary. Your time is running out," he threatened before disappearing into the burning building.

"You're right, Andrew. This isn't over. It will never be over, my darling. However, we've got all the time in the world."

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

Mary had long since vanished the moment I set the boy down in a safe location away from the fire. He just stared up at me through teary and puffy eyes. Blood ran down the side of his bruised face. I could see slash marks in his clothes and chest. His right fist had been holding tightly to the small cross necklace that it had literally cut into his palm.

"Poor lad," I sighed before looking around at the desolate location. "No neighbors or anyone close by. What am I to do with you?"

He just stared at me and shivered violently. He's probably in shock. I bent down and gently pried the crucifix from his hand while trying not to wince as it began burning my hand. I fastened it around his neck before removing my cloak and wrapping it around his shivering body.

"Vashe imya?" **(Your name?)**

"Dmitri," he whispered after a moment of silence.

"Skol'ko tebe let?" **(How old are you?)**

"Chetyrekh." **(Four.)**

"Ya Andrew Bennett." **(I am Andrew Bennett.)**

I lifted him into my arms and he immediately pressed his face against my collarbone and started crying. I stroked his hair as he cried over the loss of his mother. What am I going to do with him? Perhaps an orphanage? I should at least get him cleaned up first. Taking him back to England with me is entirely out of the question. It's my fault that his parents are dead. I should have never turned Mary.

A little over an hour later, I found a boarding house near a city. The owner of the house, an elderly couple, immediately began fussing over the boy when I told them that "my son" had been injured by a wild animal in the country.

I moved to hand the child over to them and leave but he refused to let go of me. He screamed, cried, and fought. I eventually gave in and ended up patching him up myself. He's a stubborn child, I'll give him that.

The couple offered us a room for the night and I reluctantly accepted on behalf of the child. I moved to lay him down on the bed and leave to see if I could catch Mary but the stubborn boy refused to let go of my jumper. I eventually managed to pry his grip away before he started screaming.

I shouted above his screaming, "Deystvitel'no li Vy zhelayete riskovat' zhizn'yu chtoby spasti svoyu mat'? **(Are you** **willing to risk your own soul in order to free your mother's?)**

He immediately stopped and stared at me before nodding.

"Alright… Now, how am I going to get you back to England without raising suspicion? I suppose I could locate someone who sells fake passports."

 **********Break**********

I took about three hours to get the boy cleaned up and to locate a black market dealer. The boy clung to my hand the entire time. He never made a sound other than the occasional sniffle or sob. He'd wipe at his eyes and stifle a sob but he never let go of my hand the entire time.

By the time we'd made it through airport security, he'd fallen asleep in my arms. He slept the entire length of the flight in the seat beside mine. I sighed as I reached out and smoothed down his hair while he slept. He'll be getting a haircut and English lessons the moment this plane touches the ground.

Five hundred years ago my vampiric kiss transformed the woman I loved into a soulless thing called Mary, Queen of Blood! Today an unholy order follows her evil designs, and the blood they spill is on my hands! Thus I must stop her... I, Andrew Bennett... I... Vampire!

 **********Ten Years Later**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

I loaded the crossbow as my Thoroughbred danced nervously beneath me.

"Woah, Percival. We have to wait for the sun to disappear completely, mate," I calmly explained as he neighed.

Seconds later, the sun was completely gone and night had settled. I spurred him into the direction of the thick woods surrounding the estate. He snorted and pinned his ears flat against his head as I urged him to move.

"Come on, mate. The only thing in there is a vampire. You've got nothing to worry about. They prefer the taste of human blood anyway. Vampires-" I began before something rustled a bush close to us.

He reared up before he began galloping deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Percival! Woah!" I screamed, trying to pull back on the reigns and make him stop.

My only focus was on the horse, I failed to see a low hanging tree branch. I was knocked flat on my back a Percival headed straight for the barn. Damn. My stakes were attached to the saddle.

I only managed to sit up before I briefly caught sight of a pair of glowing red eyes. I scrambled towards my crossbow and grabbed it just as he came racing out of the foliage with his fangs and claws out. I sent the bolt straight through his torso as he came to a complete stop. He looked at me in annoyance before yanking the bolt out and retracting his fangs and claws.

"Dmitri, this is silver. What were you intending to do with silver?" Andrew sharply asked as I suddenly found the ground very interesting and chose to pick at a blade of grass. "Answer the question, boy!"

"I'm out of the wooden ones."

"And your holy water?"

"Percival was thirsty. I meant to refill the bottle-"

"Wooden stakes?"

"With Percival."

"Gun?"

"Good question."

"Sword?"

"On my belt."

"Crucifix?"

"Around my neck."

"So the only thing you could possibly manage to injure me with is around your neck?"

"Andrew, I didn't have enough time to get-"

He held up his hand and I immediately stopped talking. He looked over in the direction of the manor and sniffed at the air. His red eyes narrowed slightly before he returned his attention back to me.

"Are you injured or do you plan to spend the night on your ass playing with that blade of grass?" he harshly asked.

"My back's a little sore. My bum sort of hurts as well," I mumbled.

"That's because you were on a horse you cannot handle."

"I can handle him!"

"This is the second time this week that mount has put you on your back. You cannot handle him."

"Andrew-"

"No excuses. You were not prepared. You chose the wrong mount. You were completely unaware of your surroundings. If this had been real and not a training exercise, you'd be dead or worse. You'd be a vampire."

"Sorry, I-"

"No excuses, Dmitri. We're done for the day. Find your mount and take care of him before I decide to have him for my evening meal tonight. Once you're done with the horse, you may eat and then finish your lessons. Your tutor has informed me that you've been half-assing your lessons. You'll do them over until he is satisfied. Then you may get ready for bed."

"Yes, Andrew," I sighed.

He evaporated into black mist and vanished into the night as I grumbled, "You could have at least told me which direction my horse went."

 **********Break**********

I threw my pen down and slid the last of the finished lessons to my tutor. His glossy eyes scanned every inch of the documents. I slumped back into my desk chair and waited somewhat patiently as he finished checking over my work.

"Very good. The master will be pleased with your progress," he stated in the same robotic tone as all of the other thralls.

"Brilliant," I mumbled as stood up and shuffled to the door.

I yawned and stretched before getting up. I moved out of the drawing room before moving down the hall towards my room. I paused when I heard an unrecognizable voice coming from Andrew's study. I casually glanced around before silently moving closer and pressing my ear against the wall.

The unknown voice said, "She could soon add thousands to her army unless we put a stop to it."

Andrew responded, "And what makes you think Mary will be there?"

"The Order interrogated one of her vampires. She'll be there."

"The Queen of Blood is hard to catch, Gabriel. You should-" Andrew responded before the door was thrown open.

Caught off guard, I squealed as I was yanked inside and thrown to the floor. I found my oxygen supply cut off as a boot was pressed against my neck, pinning me to the floor.

"What's this then? You been keeping secrets from me, Blood Sucker?" the man asked.

"Let the boy up, Gabriel," Andrew ordered as I saw claws suddenly shoot out of his fingertips and grip the chair he was sitting in.

"I didn't think you were one for keeping pets," the man known as Gabriel hissed.

"Surely you know me better than that. I don't keep pets. Although, I might be persuaded to keep you as one if you don't remove your foot from his esophagus within the next two seconds."

He backed off. I immediately sat up and coughed out, "Andrew?"

"His accent's funny... He's not English?"

"Truly, Gabriel, your skill of deduction rivals no other. He's Russian but he was brought up English."

"Who is he?"

"My ward," Andrew replied before looking down at me and hissing, "Get off the floor, Dmitri. I've talked to you about spying. Do not think for one second that you-"

"I have a right to know what you're talking about, Andrew! Your wife murdered my father and made my mother her slave! I'm a vampire hunter for Christ's sake! I can handle it!" I shouted as the Gabriel started laughing.

"You're training him to be a hunter? You've got to be joking! Just look at him!"

I scowled at him as Andrew narrowed his eyes and hissed, "He might be young and somewhat small for his age but his abilities are far greater than yours, Gabriel."

"Greater than me? You're joking. I'm the leader of the Order of the Van Helsings."

"I'm quite aware of that. I've been aware of that fact since the sixteenth century," Andrew replied as I came to stand beside him.

"Andrew-" I began before he held up his hand and hissed, "You will be silent. You are in enough trouble already. Gabriel, continue."

"Before we were rudely interrupted by your pet-"

"I'm not his pet!"

"As I was saying, the order has uncovered crucial information regarding The Queen of Blood's whereabouts."

"Where is she?"

"The United States. New York. Have you heard of Woodstock?"

"Yes."

"Good. Perhaps you will actually end her life this time instead of letting her go as you have in the past."

Andrew ignored his comment and drummed his fingers along the armrest of his chair. He stopped before he looked up and said, "Very well. I'll leave for America in the morning. I already have contacts there so I won't need your assistance there."

"The order will be there whether you want us there or not, Bennett. The queen is all yours and any other hell spawn you can get your hands on… And rest assured the order will hear about your pet."

Andrew dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand before standing. He looked over at me and stated, "Get ready for bed. I'll be in to speak with you later. I have to see our guest out."

 **********Break**********

I knew he was incredibly pissed. I could see it in his eyes when he caught me eavesdropping. It's not my fault though. He shouldn't withhold information about my mother or his lover from me.

One of Andrew's thralls eventually came in and got the bathtub ready. She laid out a pair of pajamas in the bathroom and asked if I needed anything else. I dismissed her before taking a bath then dressing for bed.

Eventually, another thrall brought me a cup of tea and pulled back the covers on my bed before leaving. I finished my tea and sank down into the bed and waited. Not even five minutes had passed before Andrew came in. I could smell the coppery scent of blood coming off of him as he took a seat on the edge of my bed and stared down at me with blood red eyes.

"Did you have a nice hunt? Was it a squirrel or a fox or a-"

"Your favorite horse."

I sat straight up and gasped, "You didn't. Not Percival."

"No. It was a donor, Dmitri. Although, the thought of drinking your favorite mount did cross my mind… Nonetheless, even I'm not that cruel... Anything you'd like to say to me?"

"I'm sorry that you were going to withhold information from me so I had to find out myself-"

"Dmitri!"

"I'm sorry, Andrew. Are you satisfied now?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Dmitri… I saved your life. I brought you back to England with me. I allowed you to live in my home and eat my food. I made you heir. I've trained you. I've-"

"Alright, Andrew! I understand. You've done everything for me… You've also kept me locked up here for the past ten years. I don't have any friends or anyone to talk to. You've kept me homeschooled and-"

"I've kept you safe! Do you not understand that!" he shouted.

"No."

"Child, if word were to get out that I've taken care of you for ten years… Do you know how many vampires would be come here to kill you? Do you know how much danger your life would be in? Do you not understand how I would feel if something were to happen to you?"

"I'd be upset if something were to happen to you too."

He groaned and massaged his temple before looking at me. "What am I to do with you?"

"Take me with you to America."

"That is absolutely out of the question, Dmitri."

"Please, Andrew! I won't ask you for anything else!"

"No!"

"I'm ready! I can handle myself!"

"You're far from ready. You proved that fact this evening."

"What's the point of being a vampire hunter if you won't allow me kill anything?"

"Absolutely not. You're not ready."

"Fine. I suppose you'll just have to leave me here… I'll be all alone and defenseless against a vampire attack. Hopefully, I'll still be here when you get back. Perhaps your friend Gabriel hasn't shot his mouth off about me."

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

"Andrew, look at that! It's brilliant!" Dmitri exclaimed as he continued poking his finger against the tiny window of the plane.

I dismissed him with a wave of the hand and rubbed at the irritating contacts over my red eyes.

"Got something in your eye?" the boy asked before realization sank in. "Oh yeah. Never mind… Your eyes match mine now. Did you notice that?"

"Yes."

"Oh… How much longer till we get to New York?"

"Not soon enough."

 **********Break**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

I stared in awe at all of the people going in and out of the elaborately designed hotel.

"Will you or your son need anything else during your visit Miste- I mean, Lord Bennett?"

"No thank you, love, and please call me Andrew," he replied before taking the manager's hand and kissing it.

She giggled as I rolled my eyes. Must he always be that way towards women?

She handed him the room keys and pointed towards the elevator while the bellhop followed behind us with our luggage. We eventually made it to our suite. We only had time to set the luggage down before we left to meet Andrew's associates in a nearby park.

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

The boy stayed glued to my side as we strolled through the park.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone keep referring to me as your pet?"

"Some vampires keep humans as pets to amuse themselves. I've known vampires that have kept both males and females for either service or for sex."

"I'm glad you're not like the others."

"I suppose even a curse has its blessings."

Much to my annoyance, I soon found John Constantine talking to Jason Todd while the two of them smoked. I specifically asked for Bruce Wayne, not his hotheaded son. Two teenaged boys stood close to them and argued over something.

"Andrew, is that them? Which one's Batman?" Dmitri asked.

"The one in the trench coat is the renowned exorcist, John Constantine. The one in leather is Jason Todd-Wayne, the second of the Bat's sons."

We came to a stop before them. Constantine roughly pulled the curly headed brunette over to him and huffed, "This is Chas. My… apprentice."

Jason did the same with the dirty blonde beside him and said, "This is my son, Dean."

"Adopted son," the boy huffed and pulled away before glaring over at me.

"This is my ward and student, Dmitri," I replied as Dean's eyes suddenly lit up with realization. "We'll continue our discussion in my hotel room. It's far too public out here."

Dean slipped something out of his pocket and hid it beneath his coat as I turned. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him taking a step closer to me only to be tackled to the ground by Dmitri. A wooden stake landed on the grass.

The two of them attempted to murder each other. Jason stepped forward to break them up but I grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I did not ask for you. I asked for your father."

"He's busy. Looks like you're stuck with me. Take it or leave it," he growled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do," I replied as we watched the two of them fight.

Dean shouted, "You call yourself a hunter! You allow a freaking vampire to walk-"

"Andrew is a good man!" Dmitri argued.

"He deserves nothing more than a stake in his heart!"

"You're wrong! Andrew may be a vampire but he's different! He raised me for Christ's sake! He taught me how to fight! He taught me how to use various weapons! He homeschooled me himself! He taught me how to ride a horse, and drive a car, and fly a plane! He encouraged my religion! He taught me English, Latin, Italian, Spanish, and Romanian while allowing me to speak in my native tongue! He's never hit me or made me feel worthless! If I was in trouble Andrew always came to my rescue! He'd hold me when I cried! He took me in when no one else gave a damn! He taught me how to be a good man… and above all else he taught me that not every supernatural being is a monster. Not everyone has to die. We choose rather to be good or evil."

"You're a hunter! You're supposed to kill-"

"Have you even killed anything yet?"

Dean narrowed his eyes before muttering, "Maybe."

"And how do you plan on killing a monster without becoming one yourself?"

"I… He's still a vampire! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Maybe he is a vampire in appearance but not in heart or soul… If you harm or attempt to kill Andrew in any way, I will kill you."

"As if you could even kill me in the first place. I'm bigger than you-"

"You're a year older than I am! Of course you're larger, you bloody prat!"

Constantine suddenly shoved his protégé over towards the two and said, "Go break 'em up Chas. We've got shit to do."

"What! John, I don't want to die! They have knives and shit!"

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you," he replied before lighting a fresh cigarette.

The boy nodded at his mentor before marching off to try and intervene.

"You do realize that he's probably going to die, don't you?" Jason asked as John shrugged and continued smoking.

"It'll probably do him good."

 **********Break**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

"John, I can see a light. Should I go to it?" Chas murmured as his mentor dropped him onto a sofa in our hotel flat.

"Stop being so bloody dramatic! You were only knocked out for like an hour," he growled before shoving a pack of ice onto his ward's face.

"It was your entire fault!"

"I told you to break them up. I didn't tell you to get yourself punched in the face-"

"Anyway! Why'd you call us here?" Jason interrupted as he turned towards Andrew.

"The three of you will stay here and not leave the room," Andrew commanded before turning towards his bedroom door with Jason and John behind him.

They locked the door behind them. Chas, Dean, and I were left alone. We all exchanged glances before we scrambled over each other before pressing our ears against the hotel door.

 **Andrew's POV**

"And the boy? I didn't think you were one for keeping pets, "Jason stated.

I sighed before sinking down into the armchair in my temporary chambers. I gestured for them to take a seat on the sofa across from me. They complied as I said, "His name is Dmitri Mishkin. The boy is my ward as well as my apprentice."

"I'm assuming he's not originally from Britain," John added, "His accent is slightly off."

"Your assumption is correct… Ten years ago, I managed to track Mary the Queen of Blood down. She was in Russia. The boy's parents were Ivan and Dunya Mishkin. They were farmers," I began as my fingers suddenly transformed into claws. Fangs came out as I spat, "Ivan was an abusive alcoholic. He abused the boy… Dmitri still bears the scars his father gave him… There are nights where he wakes up screaming and begging for mercy and-"

I broke off as I heard movement from outside the door. They're eavesdropping… or at least attempting to. The room is soundproof. I sank back into my chair and allowed my features to return to normal.

"Forgive me… Some humans are more evil than the creatures of the night."

"We know."

I nodded before continuing, "Nonetheless, Mary arrived at their farm and asked for sanctuary from the cold. She slaughtered Ivan first. The she seduced Dunya and fed off of her while making the boy watch. Then she left the child alone with his mother's berated corpse."

"She killed both of his parents? Why didn't she kill him?"

"Technically, she only killed Ivan. I'm not sure why she spared the boy... Typically, when a vampire feeds off of a human, all the blood is drained and the human dies. Mary left one drop of blood in the woman's veins."

"So?" Jason asked.

"As long as there is at least one drop of blood left, a human will turn in three days unless they are immune or they are cured or they are killed," John added.

"I'm guessing she turned."

"Unfortunately. For three days, Dmitri cried and prayed over her body… I found him bloodied and beaten with a crucifix clutched in his hands and a Bible beside him. He was on the verge of death."

"How old was he?"

I sighed, "Four… He still cries for her."

"What happened to his mother?"

"I'm assuming she's still one of Mary's thralls. His mother is the main reason he's with me. Dmitri believes it's his destiny to free his mother from her curse."

"So you took him in and trained him to kill vampires. He's nothing more than your soldier," Jason scoffed.

My eyes narrowed as I rasped, "He holds far more importance to me than that of a soldier… And you have no room to talk. Your charge is a hunter as well and you've merely just been adding to his training."

"I haven't-"

"Choose your next words carefully," I threatened as he narrowed his eyes. "After all, you have yet to recompense me for my hospitality the time your brother was nearly turned."

"Why are we here, mate? You've been killing blood suckers since the sixteenth century. You don't need us," John barked as he lit up another cigarette.

"There is an event in Woodstock tomorrow-"

"A concert."

"Yes. Attendance will be very high and I have received information from the Order of the Van Helsings revealing that she plans to add the spectators to her vampire horde. Over seven thousand will be present. Extra eyes are always welcome. However, the Order will also be present and I want them kept out of my ass. They're extremely irritating."

John asked, "If this shit is happening in Woodstock then why the hell are we in New York?"

"Dmitri is still a novice. I want him nowhere near the event. His mother will supposedly be there as well. I'm sure the two of you will want to keep your apprentices out of harm's way as well."

 **Dmitri's POV**

"I can't hear shit," Dean growled.

"Then stop yacking, asswipe," I hissed.

"Look you little-"

"The two of you shut up!" Chas hissed only for the door to open seconds later to reveal our guardians.

A few minutes later, the exorcist and vigilante left, taking their charges with them. Andrew and I were left alone. He allowed me to order room service while he downed a few bags of blood that he'd asked Jason to bring with him. I showered and got ready for bed. He bid me goodnight before relocating to the balcony where he watched the nightlife.

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

"Did you put your pet in his kennel for the night?" Gabriel asked as he moved out of the shadows and came to stand beside me out on the balcony.

"We've been over this. I don't keep pets."

"No. You only keep teenaged boys and slaves."

"My thralls are all released from the prison system. They work for me until their sentence is up and then they are free to go."

"You hypnotize them."

"Only to keep them safe. It's better they be left in the dark about the monster I truly am."

"That doesn't explain the boy."

"I've told you already. He's my apprentice."

"You should have informed the order-"

I growled, "I will inform you of what I want you to know. Nothing more. Nothing left."

"I'd change your tone. You're lucky we allow you to live."

I snorted before saying, "You 'allow' me to live because you cannot kill me and you need me. You've seen what I can become. You and your damned order know that I am the only of my kind… other than my maker."

Gabriel ignored my comment and added, "And your maker is still sleeping thanks to the order."

I didn't reply as I heard Dmitri whimpering in his sleep.

"What? Did you hear something?" he asked as his hand reached into his jacket pocket and clenched a weapon.

"Dmitri's having a nightmare."

"Is that all?" he asked as I narrowed my eyes. "What? We all have them. We live in them as a matter of fact."

"Goodbye Gabriel."

"I'll leave when I bloody want to."

"Hmm."

"Just be at Woodstock tomorrow if you're so insistent on playing with your pet tonight. I want that bitch dead… Well, deader anyway," he replied before turning to leave.

He suddenly stopped walking and looked back at me as I heard Dmitri's footsteps approaching.

"Is there something else?"

"What if your pet gets bitten? You planning on letting him live?"

"No. He'll die by my hand before I allow him to become one of the undead," I replied, glancing over my shoulder to find Gabriel gone.

I leaned back over the railing and stared out into the world as the boy came to stand beside me.

 **Dmitri's POV**

"You should be in bed," he commented as I came to stand beside him out on the balcony.

"… Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm," he grunted as he continued to stare out at the blinding night lights as hundreds of people flocked the streets and cars barely moved due to the everlasting traffic.

"It's so different here than it is in England… or even Russia. I don't see how Americans can live. They use the word 'what' instead of just saying sorry. They insist upon giving you pickles with everything. They insist on having coffee forty times a day. There's literally a Starbucks on every corner. There are so many people and they're always in a hurry. They hate tea. They drive on the wrong side of the road. These people put cheese in a can. Their prices don't even include taxes. They always have to be right about everything. Don't even get me started on their plumbing-"

"Dmitri, why are you still awake?"

I sighed, "I had a nightmare."

"Do you wish to discuss it?"

"No."

"You are instructed not to keep things from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Andrew."

"Then out with it, child."

I swallowed before huffing, "It was about my parents and the night your wife came."

"It was only a dream."

"No. That was life. Dreams aren't real. That was real. It happened ten years ago."

He didn't say anything. He only turned and entered the suite. I followed him as he led the way back to my temporary bedroom. He pulled back the sheets on the bed and gestured for me to get in. I did as I was told. Andrew tucked me in before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for happened to you and to your family."

"We weren't much of a family to begin with anyway… Do you still love the Queen of Blood? She's your family. She's your wife. Why didn't you go with her? The two of you are the most powerful vampires on this earth. Why not rule over humans?"

"I retained my humanity. She didn't. She wanted to enslave humans. I didn't. It's as simple as that."

"So you're still in love with her? It's been six hundred years."

"And one day it will all just end. I'll take back the life I created and then I'll take my own. One day, I will finally sleep peacefully in Hell… no longer as a monster."

"You're not a monster, Andrew. I don't want you to go to Hell. You aren't evil. You're not. Nothing about you is monstrous."

He reached out and gently brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I barely managed to contain my surprise. Andrew deliberately avoided contact with humans. He's so afraid of hurting them. He's so afraid of his demon getting released on the wrong person.

"We can't always have what we want, Dmitri," he softly replied before retracting his hand. "I'll be gone one day. When that day comes, I expect you to be able to carry out my work. Can you do that for me?"

"…Yes. As long as you promise you'll stay on this earth as long as possible."

"I can promise nothing… You must rest now."

"No. I'm not ti-" I began before his red eyes blazed brightly.

"Sleep," he commanded as I obeyed.

Damn his ability to compel people!

 **********Break**********

The next morning, I awoke to find everyone already here eating breakfast. I quickly got ready before joining them.

"The three of you will remain here. We shall return in the morning. None of you are to put one toe outside of this hotel room," Andrew ordered.

"What if there's a fire?" Chas asked as his mentor snarled, "Then I'd better find your crispy corpse in this room."

"Andrew, this isn't fair! You said-"

"I don't want to hear it. It's for your own safety. Only when I deem you ready will you be allowed to join me," he responded before the three adults left.

The three of us were left staring at each other.

Dean began, "So… It's agreed that we give them a five minute head start?"

"Well duh. I didn't steal John's keys for the hell of it."

"Can you drive?" I asked as Chas nodded.

"He's the only one us who has a license."

"Then I call the front!"

"No freaking way! I'm the second oldest! I got dibs on shotgun!"

"No! I called it first!"

Chas screamed over us, "You're both in the back!"

 **********Break**********

"You know, I really didn't think you were serious about us in the back," Dean huffed.

"I was," he replied as he pulled into a McDonalds drive through.

"Chas, what the hell, mate? We have to get to Woodstock now!"

"I'm hungry… and I need some money. One of you rich boys pay up or we're not going."

I replied, "I haven't gotten any money on me and we're wasting time."

"Fine. Dean, I need money."

"No freaking way."

"Then we're not going anywhere."

"Dude, I wanna kill some vampires!"

"Then buy me a burger! I skipped breakfast!"

"Fine but you had better pay me back," Dean growled before pulling out his wallet.

I could see a credit card, cash, a condom, learner's permit, and three pictures in his wallet. One was of a dark haired man, a blonde woman, a boy, and a baby. The other was a picture of Jason, Dean, a different blonde haired woman, a younger boy, and a baby. The last picture was of a dark haired girl with Asian features.

"You fancy her?" I asked as he immediately closed his wallet.

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"I'm assuming you still have that picture of Lian in your wallet so Dmitri probably wants to know if you're still with her," Chas interpreted as Dean shrugged and said, "It's complicated."

Chas added, "He means that they would be together is he could only keep it in his pants. Dean doesn't have relationships. He has dates… And he's also afraid of her father."

"Shut up, Chas!"

"That's rotten luck, mate," I said as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man. You know it's true. So, what about you, Dmitri?"

"Sorry?"

"You got a girlfriend?" Chas asked.

"No… I haven't gotten any friends much less a girlfriend. We live in the country on Andrew's estate and we don't get many visitors. I'm also homeschooled."

"Too bad. How did you and Andrew even meet?"

"He saved my life from Mary and my mother. He took me in and trained me."

"Who's Mary?"

"The Queen of Blood's what she calls herself. She's the only person Andrew ever turned. She's also the only one that can match him in ability. She goes around building armies of that fit her chosen description."

"And that's who were trying to kill?" Chas asked.

"Yes."

Dean growled, "And what makes you think you can kill her? Hunting requires speed, strength, and an agile mind."

"So you've got two out of three. I'm sure I'll manage," I smirked as he frowned.

 ***********Break***********

Chas opened the trunk of his mentor's car and the three of us stared down at the crucifixes, bottles of holy water, stakes, guns, books, knives, swords, rope, and other various items.

"Remember it takes a stake through the heart and you have to cut off its head if you want to kill a vampire."

The three of us grabbed our weapons of choice before we entered the rock festival. Thousands of people stood shoulder to shoulder screaming their lungs out and jumping and drinking and singing the lyrics to whatever song was being played. We weaved in and out among the people as we tried to look for anything suspicious. I turned around to find Chas and Dean gone. I groaned before turning back around only to come face to face with a vampire.

"Mama."

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

"Anything?" I asked as we regrouped.

"I didn't see a damn thing," John swore.

"Me either," Jason added before he abruptly left and walked back into the crowd.

Seconds later, he reemerged, dragging two teenagers with him. John swore again before he took Chas from Jason and began yelling at him while Jason yelled at Dean.

"Dmitri… Where's Dmitri?"

 **********Break**********

 **Mary's POV**

"What!" I shrieked as Dunya bowed slightly before my throne.

"It's true, Mistress. The enemy is here."

"Damn him! He always has to ruin everything!"

"Mistress, he didn't come alone either."

"The Order of the Van Helsings are here, aren't they?" I sighed.

"Yes Mistress, but they aren't the only ones."

I sighed, "Who else did he bring?"

"John Constantine, his new apprentice, two people I'm not sure of, and his puppy."

"Damn. I can't stand that asshole and… Wait, did you say he brought a puppy?"

"Unfortunately, he lost his puppy I'm afraid." She replied before another two of my vampires entered dragging a struggling boy between them.

I could smell Andrew on the boy. He's been around Andrew recently, but he's definitely not a pet. Actually, the child looks somewhat familiar… Could it be?

"Dunya, puppies don't wear clothes," I smirked as he screamed, "No!"

She ripped the clothing from his body. I could see scars in the shape of claw marks on his chest. He was also wearing a very familiar crucifix around his neck.

I immediately started laughing. "This is too rich! Andrew actually kept him! Dear me! I would have never expected him to have a little human-"

"I'm not his pet, you bitch! I'm a vampire hunter!" he shouted.

"Bring him to me!" I snapped.

I pulled the child onto my lap and covered his naked frame with my cloak. I held tightly to him as he struggled to get out of my grasp.

"Welcome to the Cult of the Blood Red Moon, puppy."

"Piss off!" he screamed before my hand clapped over his mouth, claws digging into tender flesh.

The newer vampires in the tunnels beneath the rock festival trembled with excitement as the coppery smell of blood was released into the air.

"I'd calm down and stop trying to fight me or else I'll feed you to them," I sweetly whispered before releasing his mouth.

"You're completely mental!"

"All the best people are, sweetheart," I replied before ripping the cross from his neck and throwing it down to one of new vampires.

"Take that to Andrew and tell him that if he wants his little pet back, he'll have to come and find me-"

"Mistress, I thought we were going to kill Bennett. You said-"

"I bloody well know what I said!" I snapped as they immediately backed down. "After that, kill him and his mates and make sure it's done in private. There are a lot of humans up there that I either plan on draining or transforming and I don't want them to panic and run off. Now go!"

All of them but Dunya left. I shoved her son towards the ground at her feet and said, "Our new puppy is far too energetic at this moment. Do me a favor and play with him for me."

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

The five of us stood in the vacant parking lot.

"We were separated and we lost each other in the crowd and… We don't know where Dmitri is," Chas responded before his mentor smacked the back of his head.

"I told you to stay put!"

"I'm sorry, John!"

A low growl came from behind me. I turned in time to catch the vampire by her neck. She left out a mangled cry as I squeezed her neck until blood started to flow over my hands. My fangs came out as claws shot out of my fingertips and toes. Wings sprouted from my back.

"This is why I have to put you down. All of you. This is why I walk the earth. I've had five centuries to learn how to kill our kind."

She gasped, "W-wait. D-don't k-kill m-me."

"Where is your queen?"

"B-below. S-she h-has y-your p-pet," she choked out before holding up Dmitri's necklace.

I increased the pressure on her neck and growled, "Where is the boy?"

She smiled as blood dripped from her mouth. She shakily raised her hand and pointed behind me.

"L-long l-live t-the q-queen," she stated before I ripped her head from her body.

I turned to find hundreds of Mary's vampires slowly advancing. Both John and Jason shoved their boys behind them. Out of nowhere, twenty-five assassins suddenly appeared in front of us. It's about bloody time the Van Helsings showed up! Gabriel looked back at me and shouted, "Get the Queen! We'll deal with them!"

 **********Break**********

 **Mary's POV**

"Mistress! He's coming! He's in here!" one of my vampires screamed as I dismissed her with a wave of my hand.

"Go get Dunya and my new chew toy and bring them to me," I ordered as she vanished.

I leaned back in my throne and waited patiently. It wasn't long before Andrew showed up in his demonic bat form.

"Mary!"

"Hello, Andrew. Did you miss me so much that you had to show up like that? Wasn't it a shame when that film Van Helsing stole our look? We pull it off so much better. Don't you agree, my love?"

"Where's the boy?"

"He'll be along shortly."

"Why are you doing this? It doesn't have to be this way. We can-"

"We deserve to be free, Andrew! Our kind has lived in fear and oppression-"

"You've said this before."

"You've been chasing me for six hundred years now. What makes you think I'll change? I'm not human. I never was. The only thing I've been is myself and you've been yourself… All these years, I still love you. I know you still love me, Andrew. But, you won't change. You love your precious humans too much. You'd chase me for another six hundred years if it meant bringing me down. The fact that you're still fighting a war that you know you cannot win is brilliant… I love you even more for it," I sighed before standing and moving over towards the tunnel entrance. "You know, I never expected you to take a child in like you did. I never saw it coming. Ever."

"Where is he, Mary?"

"Behind you."

He immediately turned to see Dunya behind him with his pet in her grasp. The boy stood there crying and whining for his master to save him. Pathetic. I sighed and ran my hand over Andrew's muscled chest.

"You know, I've always liked you this form almost as much as I've liked you in your normal form. It's very sexy."

"Let the boy go, Mary," he growled before grabbing my hand.

"Must you always be this way?"

"Mary."

"Andrew."

We stood glaring at each other before I took a step closer and pressed my lips against his. It didn't take long before he was kissing me back. He'll always love me. Always. We broke off when I backed away.

"Sorry," I whispered before Dunya slashed the boy's chest open.

"No! Dmitri!" Andrew screamed as he flew to his child.

She immediately fled as he let her go without even bothering to chase her. He took the naked boy into his arms and tried to stop the bleeding. He looked over at me with nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"If he dies, I will not only kill you, I'll make you suffer."

"No you won't. You love me too much to hurt me. Besides, you'll not have that opportunity. This was a setup. I knew you were coming. I purposely had you slaughter a few members of my order. I didn't come here to make vampires. I came here to have you kill them. Word will break out about what you've done to our kind. You'll be hated. You'll have a target on your back from now on. Every vampire alive will try to kill you from here on… Goodbye, my love," I stated before transforming into mist and disappearing.

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

I paced in the waiting room of the hospital. Constantine had gone outside to smoke. Chas lay passed out in a chair. Jason sat beside his son and the two of them spoke softly about something. We'd been here for hours.

Not much more time passed before I was informed that Dmitri was out of surgery. I was eventually led to his room. He lay completely still on the hospital bed. His skin was paler than normal and he felt cold to the touch.

The doctor began, "He's lost a lot of blood. He also has a broken arm. There is bruising near his mouth and in other areas-"

"Sorry? Did you say he had bruises in… Was he-"

"I'm sorry, sir. Be sure to call for a nurse when he wakes," he replied before leaving.

I suddenly had the urge to kill something. Anything. I probably would have if it weren't for the voice whispering, "Andrew?"

"Dmitri, do you need anything? How are you feeling? Are you alright?" I asked as tears suddenly started running down his face.

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"No, dear child. You've never let me down. You've always been so brave and perfect and… Don't cry… Look, I have your necklace. I know it means a lot and… What's wrong?"

"That cross was my mother's… When I was four, I thought I could save her with it… I don't think I can wear it anymore."

"Why not?"

"My mother… M-mary made h-her-" he began before he lost all control.

"It's alright, lad. It's alright," I whispered as I gathered him into my arms. "Your mother died a long time ago. That creature is not your mother. Never forget that."

 **********Break**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

Andrew talked with John and Jason while I stood with Chas and Dean.

"How you feeling?" Chas asked.

"I'll be alright."

"Good. We were worried about you, man," Chas added.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah… Next time you come back to the states, we'll introduce you to everyone else."

I asked, "Everyone?"

"Yeah. Dean's got the biggest family with all the Bats running around. Then there's the Flash twins and Lian and her little brother and Simon Boaz and Sin Queen and-"

"Come along, Dmitri. We have a flight to catch," Andrew interrupted.

"Alright. Goodbye."

"See you later," Chas replied as Dean just nodded.

We headed in three separate directions and joined our mentors. I moved to follow Andrew before Dean suddenly shouted, "Dmitri, wait up a minute!"

We stopped as he jogged up to us.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked.

I looked at Andrew, who nodded and gestured to a park bench before he moved over to where Jason was standing. I sat down on the bench and looked up at him.

"You alright, man?"

"Fine, mate."

He sat down beside me and drummed his fingers against his knees before running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I'm not too good at this whole comforting-"

"I don't want or need your pity," I growled, getting up.

He caught my arm and pulled me back down as I flinched.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean… Look, I get it, okay? I get how you're feeling."

"How could you possibly know-"

"You probably feel like you're a worthless and dirty whore but you're not. Believe me, I know… Look, you're not alone, alright? You've got my number if you wanna talk or whatever. Just remember that you're not what happened to you. You're who you choose to be."

"Did you get that off a fortune cookie?"

"Ha-ha."

"Dean, thanks mate. Really."

He nodded before looking over to where his father was waiting for him.

"I gotta go. See you around, Vampire Lover."

"Bye, Prat."

 **********Break**********

I eased myself into the seat as Andrew took his place beside me. I stared out the window as the runway started to disappear. I looked over at Andrew as he continued to flip through some magazines he'd purchased beforehand. I played with the cross around my neck before I looked over at him.

"Andrew?"

"Hmm?" he grunted without even looking up.

"Would you have killed me if she made me like you?" I asked, aware of the other passengers around us.

He sighed before looking over at me. His eyes studied the crucifix around my neck before he nodded, "Yes, I would have ended your life before you turned… only because I love you, my child. I won't condemn your soul to Hell. I won't sentence you to a fate you do not deserve."

I nodded before returning my attention to the window.

"YA tozhe lyublyu tebya, Papa." **(I love you too, Dad.)**

* * *

 **Sorry it took me forever to update. These chapters literally take me forever to write and college really gets in the way. But thanks for all the great reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **Oh, and this is my AU of I... Vampire, if you weren't familiar with the characters. This chapter also runs with my Ever After storyline in case you were wondering where Dean came from. You might want to check it out.**

 **Let me know if yall would be interested in seeing more oneshots with I... Vampire. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Noel

**Chapter 2: The First Noel**

 **Dmitri's POV**

"Careful! The tree has to be perfect!" I exclaimed as my old nanny nearly dropped an ornament for the tree.

"Do not shout, Dmitri. She is standing next to you," Andrew instructed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Andrew! You're home!" I yelled.

"Did I not just tell you not to shout?"

"Sorry… Do you want to help decorate the tree?"

"No."

He then turned on his heel and immediately left.

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

"How was the service?" I asked as Dmitri returned from his little excursion into town.

He replied, "Brilliant. You should come next year."

The boy pulled off his coat as one of my thralls entered and retrieved it from him. He took the chair beside me in front of the fire place. I continued to sip the blood from my goblet before responding, "You know I am not allowed inside of a church."

"If you were to be invited-"

"No. There is no place in Heaven for monsters like me. Not even God wants us. Satan accepts us because he has no choice."

He threw up his hands in exasperation before exclaiming, "You're not a monster! You don't deserve Hell!"

I didn't respond. He waited a minute before asking, "Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything for Christmas?"

"I desire nothing."

"You always make it difficult," he groaned. "Why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"It's late. Have your nurse draw your bath and get ready for-"

"Andrew, tell me what happened. You expect me to tell you everything. Why can't you-"

I ordered, "Enough. Leave me."

He merely just crossed his arms and scowled at me. The two of us held a staring match for a while before he gave up and left the room. I returned my attention back to the flames.

 **********Break**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

"How could anyone hate Christmas, Percival?" I asked my horse.

He merely continued to ignore me as I urged him into a cantor across the snow covered grounds. I pulled back on the reins and brought him to a halt as I heard the sound of barking.

I asked, "Did you hear that, Percival?"

He merely pinned his ears in the direction of the noise. I urged him forward. We eventually came upon two dogs. One had fallen through the ice in the river that ran alongside the estate. The other was howling and pacing as it watched its friend struggling to get out of the glacial water.

"Alright, Percival. We have two choices. Put the animal out of its misery or we rescue it… Rescue it is then."

I dismounted and slowly moved towards the dog in the water.

"It's alright. I'll get you out and-" I began before the ice began to crack beneath my feet. "Andrew!"

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

I massaged my forehead and looked away from the fire as I was brought another goblet of blood. I sighed before taking it. I dismissed my servant. I wasn't left alone long before another servant entered.

"Master, one of your horses returned to the stable without its rider."

Oh God. Dmitri.

"Find the boy! Now!" I ordered before immediately heading for the door.

I had barely set foot outside before I caught the scent of Dmitri and Gabriel. The world blurred by as I ran until I came to a stop beside the river. I could see Gabriel stripping the boy of his clothing.

"Get away from him!" I snarled as Gabriel backed off immediately.

He hissed, "Watch it, Bennett. If it weren't for me, your pet would be dead."

I wrapped the boy in my cloak and lifted him up into my arms. The world never stopped moving as I ran back to the house. I laid him down in his bed before retrieving the physician.

 **********Break**********

I waited for the physician to finish his examination as Gabriel eventually decided to grace me with his annoying appearance.

"What happened?" I asked before he even opened his mouth.

"He fell through the ice trying to get a dog."

"A dog?"

"A dog… It's dead now. Although, there was another dog. It's mourning."

I merely nodded as he cleared his throat and continued, "You're welcome by the way."

"You have my thanks."

"Yes, well, the reason I'm here is that the order found a nest near here. We would require assistance in ridding-"

"Are they connected to Mary?"

He replied, "No."

"Then handle it. You don't need me."

"I saved your pet's life-"

"And you have my thanks. Either handle the problem yourself or you'll have to wait until I am ready."

He shook his head and glared at the boy before looking at me. He growled, "Fine. We'll be in touch…Remember that every second you still walk this planet is a gift from me. If the boy becomes too much of an attachment, he will be removed."

"Goodbye Gabriel. I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Gabriel eventually stomped away. The physician assured me that the boy was fine and would wake within the hour. I sat down on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair momentarily before sighing, "I met Mary at Her Majesty's Christmas party. I lost my father at Christmas. Mary and I lost our only child around the holiday… I hate the holiday because it brings me nothing but horrid memories and it nearly cost me you."

"That's no excuse," he mumbled before opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright… The dogs?"

"One survivor… I'm sorry. I know you care for animals."

"Can we keep it?"

"We'll see… Rest now."

He just nodded and closed his eyes again. He nearly fell back asleep before he suddenly sat up. I immediately pushed him back down.

"Andrew, wait. I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Happy Christmas… even though you hate the holiday."


	3. Chapter 3: Last Update?

**PLEASE READ!**

 **This might be my last update.**

 **I'm an agricultural education major. It's required that I take a power equipment class. Long story short, I got hurt in a freak accident in wielding. I accidently got flash burned. Basically, I could either go temporary blind or permanently blind within the next 48 hours. Thoughts and prayers are greatly appreciated.**

 **I'm sorry that I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. College and life get in the way. I'll try to update soon… if I still have that option. If I do go blind, I'm not sure I can ever write again. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories. I'm sorry if I never get the opportunity to finish anything.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Okay!

**I'm Okay!**

I'm okay, guys! I deeply appreciate all of your touching reviews and messages! I legit almost cried (I still lack the ability to produce tears) after logging on today and seeing what everyone had said. Thank you so much for all of your concern. Yall will never know how much it means to me. Hopefully, I answered all of you back. And thank you to M, Saiyufan, Nightwingsass, Adventure time, Temporary-lah, Judy, Michi, Wrenny, Kagomeo4, OllielovesDinah, TimDrake, and all of my other guests who commented. (Sorry if I missed anyone)

For those of you who want to know whether or not I went blind, the answer is yes. Apparently, I was extremely lucky. I only briefly lost my vision. The doctor said that it was a freaking miracle. Nonetheless, briefly being unable to see is probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. It's hit at like two in the morning. Your eyes feel as if they're on fire and someone is trying to cut them out with a dull knife. Yet, you see nothing. You're practically helpless and you don't know what's happening. It's horrifying. I didn't even have my family with me. Both my parents and my younger sister all had the flu so they couldn't even be with me. I was just glad I had my roommate and a few of my school friends. I'd never wish this fate upon anyone. It's that bad. But, I'm lucky and so blessed that God allowed me to keep my vision.

Unfortunately, I am still experiencing side effects like having to wear sunglasses all day, the inability to produce tears, not being able to look at a computer screen, TV, or phone for more than ten minutes, not having direct eye contact with direct light, headaches, and blurry vision. But, I survived! Yay!

And yall are probably going to get a few chapters about some of the characters going blind. I'll try to update all of my stories asap!


	5. Chapter 5: Shaving Lessons

**Dmitri is 4.**

 **Chapter 5: Shaving Lessons**

 **Andrew's POV**

After lathering my face with the shaving cream, I lifted the straight razor to my neck. I paused when I noticed a pair of eyes watching me from the shadows through the mirror. I could hear him trying to control his breathing as he watched me from his hiding spot.

Dmitri has been with me for about two months and he hasn't made as much progress as I'd have hoped for. He refuses to speak to the nanny I'd hired. He never makes eye contact with anyone. He barely connects with any of the tutors. At least he's actually managing to learn English.

I set the razor down before turning my attention to the boy.

"Dmitri, come here."

He flinched and slammed backwards into the wall. A soft whimper fell from his lips as he realized he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. He's probably afraid of what he'll think I'll do. I turned to towards him and beckoned him over. He slowly padded over, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

A soft gasp escaped him as I bent down and lifted him onto the marble counter beside the sink. Small hands hid his face as he sniffled. His bottom lip trembled as I ghosted my hands over his hair.

"Hush, child. I am not angry with you nor am I going to punish you for being curious. Understand?" I asked.

Of course he doesn't. He's Russian. He barely knows more than a few sentences in English. I sighed before translating in Russian for him. Dmitri peeked out at me before I pried his hands away from his face. I wiped away several tears from his cheeks. For once, he didn't cast his eyes away. He stared at me before his tiny hand reached towards my face. He made contact with my chin and withdrew his hand as he stared at the white foam covering his finger.

"You've never seen a man shave have you?" I asked in Russian.

Dmitri shook his head.

"Well then, do you prefer a trim or a clean shave? I prefer to leave a little stubble if I'm not doing anything of importance. However, a clean shaven man is preferred for social events."

He just tilted his head to the side as he noticed something of importance. The mirror. He could see himself perfectly but I was absent. His gaze kept going back and forth between the mirror and myself.

"Vampires have no reflection, my dear child. Have no fear; I can assure you that I've had centuries to perform this task without the need of a mirror," I smirked.

He stared at me with fascination as I slowly dragged the sharp blade over my neck and face. I eventually finished and rinsed the remaining cream off my face before reaching for a towel. Dmitri reached for the cup filled with the lather. He cautiously reached for the brush and swirled the creamy substance around in the cup.

I took the cup from him and tilted his head back slightly. I spread a thin amount over his face before repositioning him so he could see himself in the mirror. Making sure the dull side of the razor faced him, I handed him the blade. He scraped all the cream off his face before I rinsed off the rest and wiped his face dry with the towel.

"Well done, lad," I praised, ruffling his hair.

 ********** 10 Years Later**********

After lathering my face with the shaving cream, I lifted the straight razor to my neck.

"Andrew! Andrew!"

I groaned as Dmitri slid into my bathroom and nearly knocked into me.

"Andrew, look!" he exclaimed as he proudly pointed to his face.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" I asked as his smile faded.

"Facial hair!" he announced, pulling his lips into a pout.

"Oh… I don't see any on you. You're fourteen. You're too young to-"

He threw his hands into the air and released an angsty, "Oh my God! You're a blind vampire! It's right there!" before jamming his finger onto a spot on his chin.

I still see nothing but if it makes him happy. "Oh yes. I see it now. Were you going to shave it?"

He paused and ran his hand over his face before adding, "I erm… I don't know."

I doubt he remembers his first encounter with a razor. Therefore, the boy has no clue how to go about it. He's also too proud to admit he needs my help.

I slid the cup containing the lather over to him. He blinked a few times before looking at me.

"Go on then, Dmitri."

He tentatively took the cup and smeared the cream over his face. I could see his knuckles turning deathly white as he gripped the razor like a knife. I reached over to loosen his grip. He glared at me and muttered, "I don't need your help."

"Alright then. Go on."

He looked back and forth from the razor to his mirror image before looking up at me. He sighed and swallowed his pride before asking for help.

"You need to keep the blade moving at a steady pace. Hold it like this. Rinse the blade after every stroke. Be careful though. I don't want you looking like a werewolf and I don't want you cutting off your face either."

Dmitri did as he was instructed and only managed to nick himself with the blade twice. He rinsed off the remaining cream as I pressed a towel against the cuts on his face.

"Well done, lad," I praised, ruffling his hair.


	6. Chapter 6: Hollow Moon

**Chapter 6: Hollow Moon**

 **Andrew's POV**

Taking my seat at the head of the table, I patiently waited for Dmitri to join me. He shuffled in a few minutes later still in his pajamas. He sank down in the chair to my right and immediately tried to stifle a yawn.

"G'morning," he yawned.

"Good morning to you as well, my child. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, sir. And you?"

"Fine," I replied as two of my thralls shuffled in.

A goblet of blood was set before me and a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast was set before the boy. I waved the servants away. Dmitri prayed over the meal before he began to eat. I took a sip from the goblet before setting it down to address him.

"Dmitri, I'll be gone this afternoon. There's to be a steeplechase in-"

"Can't I go with you?"

"That would be most unadvisable. How would I possibly explain you?"

He shrugged and replied, "Tell them whatever you want. Could I come? Please."

"My child, you cannot possibly expect to be allowed to attend my social events. I must keep up appearances and there is no way to explain you."

He stabbed at his eggs and muttered, "Why am I even here?"

"Dmitri, if you are going to say something say it. Do not mumble."

He turned to look at me and practically growled, "I've only been allowed outside of your property once. For ten years, I've lived with you and only a handful of people know I exist. You keep me homeschooled and locked away from the world. It's not fair, Andrew."

"Life isn't fair. Besides, I have kept you safe."

"You took me to New York with you."

"And look what happened to you. I gave you one simple order and you disobeyed me. If you'd only have followed orders, your mother wouldn't have-"

I stopped as he stood and shouted, "That thing wasn't my mother! She died ten years ago because of you! What that creature did to me was because of you!" before fleeing from the room.

I sat there and drained the contents of the goblet before crushing it with my hand as a nagging voice inside my head agreed with the boy.

Half an hour later, I found the boy in the stable. He was in the stall of his favorite horse. Sliding the stall door open, I found Dmitri leaning against the horse on the ground with his face buried against the animal's neck, fingers tightly clenched in the animal's mane.

A sigh escaped me as I calmly said, "Dmitri, I simply cannot take you anywhere with you still in pajamas and smelling like a horse."

He looked up at me in confusion and asked, "What?"

"You had better be ready within an hour or I'm leaving without you."

 **********Break**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

I followed closely behind Andrew as we weaved in and out amongst the crowds of dignitaries. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Andrew had maintained his status of Lord all these years. But, he wasn't the only one.

We were suddenly separated amongst the crowd of people moving towards the stands. I frantically looked around for him amongst the crowd decked out in their finest jewels and furs. I turned around to collide with the person behind me. Arms shot out to steady me before I fell backwards.

"Sorry," I stammered.

The overly large man just smiled as he patted my shoulder. I took in the appearance of his blackened beard and hair with patches of grey sown in. A jeweled encrusted image of the full moon hung around his neck from a golden chain.

"Tis alright, boyo. Are ya alright?"

"I'm afraid I've lost my…" I began before breaking off. What was I supposed to call Andrew? Father? Guardian? Vampire Lord? I ended up settling for guardian.

"What do we have here?" another man stated, coming up beside the much larger man.

This man had bright red hair and green eyes but was much smaller in stature compared to his companion. His nose crinkled as he sniffed the air. Eyes narrowed as a pair of hands came down on my shoulders. I turned slightly to see Andrew directly behind me.

"I told you not to stray from my side," he practically growled not bothering to remove his hands from my shoulders.

"Andrew Bennett, are ya not going to introduce us?" the larger man stated as he smiled brightly.

I could feel Andrew's grip tightening as he said, "Fenrir Lycanthrope, this is my ward, Dmitri."

The larger man stepped forward and said, "Ya always were fond of the 'ittle ones and I hope that's all he is."

"You know I wouldn't do that, Fenrir. And you have no room to talk," Andrew replied as he gazed sharply at the redheaded man.

Fenrir responded, "Rupert's paid for what 'appened."

"Has he truly?"

A moment of silence passed between the two. I couldn't help but squirm beneath the gaze the ginger was giving me. Andrew tightened his grip once more before suddenly prodding me forward.

"Good day, gentleman," he tossed over his shoulder.

Fenrir called, "Cousin, don't forget 'bout what we agreed to."

Andrew didn't reply as I looked back to see Rupert's eyes still on me. He smiled brightly as long, jagged canine fags replaced human teeth.

They're werewolves.

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

"How could you be in alliance with a pack of werewolves!" Dmitri screamed the second we walked through the doors of the manor.

"Calm down and do not take that tone with me, child. You know better."

He groaned in exasperation and crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation. I merely dismissed him to see to his evening meal and have his bath before bed. I promised to explain everything later that night. Dmitri eventually relented and did as he was instructed while I made a call to the United States.

Less than twenty minutes later, I had everything in order for the next two weeks. Not long after, I went up to Dmitri's room. Taking a seat on the boy's bed, I waited patiently for him to appear. A few minutes later, he came in and climbed into the bed to sit beside me.

I reached out and brushed a damp strand of hair away from his face before explaining, "Fenrir and I were born in the same century. We're actually distant cousins. He's only about twenty years older than I. We both served as soldiers and we are both lords. I became a vampire and he became a werewolf both by accident around the same time. Fenrir can control his shift and I can control my thirst. Therefore, we have a treaty of sorts between us-"

"That doesn't explain Rupert," Dmitri replied.

"Don't interrupt. Fenrir's pack is the largest and most power in the world. He uses his pack to destroy vampires, enemy werewolves that hunt humans, serial killers, rapists-"

"So he's like you. Neither of you hurt the innocent."

"Correct and do not interrupt me again. As I was saying, he lets his pack practically run free because they must obey their alpha or they die by his hand. It is the way of the wolf. However, all the members of his pack must return to his manor every full moon. During full moons, all of the wolves are chained down and kept in the dungeon beneath his estate. Years ago, two of his wolves disobeyed Fenrir during a full moon. One male and one female. They had no control when they changed and went after a group of teenagers camping in the woods. It was a massacre. I had no choice but to kill the female. The male escaped."

"Was it Rupert?" he asked softly while fiddling with a loose string on his shirt sleeve.

"Yes. I hadn't seen the lad in years until this evening. I'd always assumed that his alpha had killed him for disobeying an order but I was mistaken... I saw the way that he looked at you with nothing but vengeance in his eyes."

"Andrew, Rupert wants to kill me, doesn't he?"

"Yes but he'll never get the opportunity. You're leaving for America first thing in the morning."

"What! You're joking! I can't-"

"Everything has been arranged. I've called Jason Todd-Wayne. You'll be staying with his family for the next two weeks."

"You're sending me away," he muttered in the most pitiful voice I'd ever heard.

"My child, this is for your protection. When the next full moon arises, Rupert will come here looking for you but the only thing he'll find is me. That's when I'll kill him and then you may return here."

"Can't you just kill him now? I want to stay with you."

"No. I have to kill him in what appears to be self-defense. I don't need his alpha after me. Having Fenrir as an enemy would not be wise. Besides, needs come before wants. You know this, my child. Your safety is the uttermost importance to me. It's settled. Tomorrow morning, you're leaving for Gotham, New York."

 **********Break**********

 **Dmitri's POV**

I came to stand beside Andrew with my packed luggage. He was talking to a man in the foyer. I patiently waited for them to finish their conversation before Andrew turned his attention on me.

"Dmitri, this is Uriel. He's one of the Van Helsings. He's going to take you to New York."

"Why can't you-"

"We've talked about this. You'll be fine. Besides, you'll be home within a couple of weeks. Now, be on your best behavior and listen to your elders."

"Yes, Andrew," I muttered.

"Good lad. I'll see you soon. Behave yourself," he replied before turning on his heel and strode off without so much as a goodbye.

Not that I had expected anything in the first place. Andrew wasn't exactly the warmest person… He is an extremely old vampire but still… a hug or even a pat on the shoulder wouldn't have killed him.

 **********Break**********

The plane ride was absolutely boring. Uriel hadn't even bothered to speak a single word to me. I practically spent the entire time sulking and staring out at the window of the plane. Would it kill the Van Helsings to lighten up a little? They never say anything.

Hours later, we finally landed in Gotham. Eventually, passengers were finally allowed to exit. I followed behind the silent vampire hunter and nearly ran into him at the luggage claim as he stopped suddenly. He grabbed his bag and I retrieved mine. I continued following him to the exit and nearly walked into him again as he abruptly halted.

Reaching into his coat, he turned to face me. He pulled out a package and handed it to me. He explained it was from Andrew and I was to open it later. Uriel then turned and began to walk away. I nearly followed him before I heard someone yell me name.

"Dmitri!"

I turned to see Mr. Jason Todd-Wayne coming towards me. I smiled and hurried over to meet him. The older man immediately grabbed my bag from me and swung it over his shoulder. He asked if I had everything I needed and if I was ready to go.

"Yes, sir," I replied before following him out.

I followed him outside to where a gigantic vehicle awaited.

"Your vehicle is huge!"

He grinned, "It's a Hummer."

He opened the back and set my bag inside before telling me to get in the back. Climbing inside the tank, I found Dean in the front singing surprisingly well and on key to something very loud and horrifying. Is this what Americans listen to?

Mr. Jason climbed in and immediately turned down the music. Dean shot his father a glare, who in return gestured to me with a shake of the head.

Dean sighed before twisting in his seat to look back at me and mutter, "What's up, Mother Russia?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How're you?"

"Just peachy."

The ride to their estate was quite terrible. Both Waynes sang and screeched at their sorry attempts for music. Surprisingly, both could actually sing once you got passed all of the screaming.

Eventually, we arrived. I stared in awe at the big house completely fenced in. the property was smaller than Andrew's but equally as impressive.

Dean explained, "We used to live in the city but after Jason got married and some shit went down in our apartment, we had to move out here. All of his brothers and dad live out here. Bruce owns all the property and built all of his kids a house to keep them close. He's very controlling."

"Who's Bruce?" I asked.

"I guess you could say he's my grandfather… the original Batman."

Mr. Jason parked his tank inside the garage. I slid out and followed after Dean, who grabbed my bag from the back. He dropped it by a staircase before leading the way into the kitchen. A very beautiful woman was by the stove stirring something in a pot.

She smiled at me and said, "You must be Dmitri. I'm Isabel. Do you like chicken parmesan, sweetie?"

"I've never had it. But, it smells great. And it's nice to meet you as well."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you allegoric to anything?"

"No, Mrs. Isabel. And if you require any assistance with milking the cow or collecting eggs or-" I began before breaking off as they gave me a strange look.

"Sweetie, we don't have a cow or chickens… We have a grocery store. Do you not have those where you live?"

"I… erm… I don't know. I've only been off Andrew's estate twice. The only places I've ever been is where I was born in Russia, Andrew's estate, and now to New York twice. I've lived on a farm my entire life."

"Oh… well than this must be quite the experience for you," she replied before turning her attention to Dean. "Dean, get your hand out of that cookie jar!"

Dean mumbled something under his breath but did as he was told. His mother instructed him to show me to my room and help me get settled. Mr. Jason walked in and immediately went to kiss his wife. Dean made gagging noises before shoving me towards the door.

Grabbing my bag, he led me up the staircase to the second floor towards a bedroom. It was basically just your average guest room. Dean dropped my bag on the bed and said, "Bathroom's through that door. So… you good?"

"Yes, thanks."

He nodded before saying, "Good, so um, you wanna tour of the house?"

"That'd be great."

Dean shrugged before leading the way down the hall. He pointed out a few other guest bedrooms, his parent's bedroom, and a playroom before coming to a stop outside his brother's room. Dean pushed the door open without knocking.

Dean's younger brother was on the bed reading. The brunette that couldn't have been older than seven looked up and snapped, "Would it kill you to knock!"

Dean rolled his eyes and replied, "Quit your bitching. Sammy, Dmitri. Dmitri, Sammy."

"It's Sam! Sammy's a baby name!"

"You are a baby."

"No I'm not! I'll be eleven next week!"

I merely stared at him. He's looks much younger than ten. Much younger.

Dean completely ignored his brother and asked, "Where's Ray?"

"I dunno. I think she's with Dad," Sam replied before turning to me and saying, "Nice to meet you, Dmitri. Just let me know when you're tired of Dean."

"Whatever, Midget," Dean muttered before shoving me out the door. He turned to me and said, "Listen, my sister, Rachel is deaf. She doesn't talk at all. She knows sign language though but half the time she won't answer you. Ray kinda lives in her own little world."

"What happened?"

"She was born that way and if you make fun of her for it, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Don't worry. I'd never do that, Dean."

"You'd better not," he replied before leading the way back downstairs.

We found Dean's sister with her parents in the kitchen. The six-year-old had her father's black hair but mainly favored her mother. She immediately pressed herself against her father's leg when she caught sight of me.

"Rachel doesn't like strangers," Dean said.

Dean walked over and pulled his sister into his arms. He signed something to her while gesturing to me. She showed no sign of response before she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Dmitri, did Dean help you get settled in?" Mrs. Isabel asked.

"He did. Thanks."

"Good. Well, dinner's ready. Dean, get your brother and we can eat."

 **********Break**********

Mr. Jason sat at the head of the table with his wife to his right and Dean to his left. Ray had her chair beside her mother and Sam sat beside his brother. I took my place across from the head of the family.

I sat there for a moment and watched as they immediately began eating. Quietly, I folded my hands, bowed my head, and closed my eyes. When I finished praying, I opened my eyes to find them all watching me.

"I'm Catholic," I quietly explained, wishing they'd stop looking at me.

"So was… my grandfather. My family would go to church together on Sunday and eat afterwards to please him," Mr. Jason added. "We're not exactly extremely religious or anything but if you're going to pray before you eat, we'll join you."

"Thank you… In my home country of Russia, religion has been greatly restricted as of lately and I want to enjoy expressing it freely while I am here."

He nodded before adding that he was sorry to hear that. He ended the discussion by returning to his meal. The food was different than anything I'd experienced but it was good nonetheless.

Mrs. Isabel eventually said, "Dmitri, since you're going to be with us for a little while, we're going to need your number so we can call you if we need you."

"I can't. I'm sorry but I haven't one. Neither does Andrew."

The couple swapped glances before Mr. Jason added, "We'll go into town and get you one tomorrow morning. Sam can show you how to use it."

"Thank you but unnecessary costs are-"

"It's necessary," he replied signaling end of discussion.

 **********Break**********

"Easy!" I commanded as the horse beneath me shied.

Immediately, the animal reared causing me to fall off. I quickly sat up as the horse disappeared into the thick woods. The trees immediately seemed to grow closer until I was fenced in. My eyes darted back and forth as I tried to find a way out. I froze as a howl came from within the dense forest. I turned to run but came face to face with the creature stalking me.

I woke up screaming.

Trying to calm down, I suddenly noticed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Dean and Sam staring at me from the doorway and their parents beside me.

"Forgive me. I meant not to disturb you. It shan't happen again."

Mrs. Isabel turned to her husband and said, "I'll handle this. Get the boys back to bed and check on Ray please."

Mr. Jason nodded before shepherding Dean and Sam back to bed. I nervously twisted the sheets with my hands as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and smiled at me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked, laying her hand on top of mine.

Pulling my hand away, I replied, "Yes, Mrs. Isabel. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't apologize, Dmitri. Everyone has nightmares. There isn't a soul in this house that doesn't wake up screaming every once in a while. It's alright to be scared, you know. But, your dreams cannot hurt you even though they sometimes feel real."

"Right. Sorry to have woken you."

"It's all right… Do you want to talk about it? I find that it helps a little. Sam does too. Jason and Dean don't though. They think they're too 'manly' to talk about their feelings but they're both softies on the inside."

"Thank you but I'm alright. Really."

She gave me a soft smile and nodded. She stood up and said, "Alright. Just try to go back to sleep… Come get me or Jason if you want to talk about anything. We'll listen. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night."

She retreated from the room and closed the door behind her. I slowly leaned back in bed as tears came to my eyes. In that moment, all I wanted was to be younger and back in Russia where my mother would comfort me.

Sometimes nightmares are better than dreams of what can never be again.

 **********Break**********

I'd nearly had a panic attack when I woke up in unfamiliar surrounds the next morning. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to calm myself down. I relieved myself before heading downstairs. I paused outside of the kitchen when I heard Mr. Jason and Mrs. Isabel talking about me.

"Honestly Jason, I really think we should just keep him. He seems very sweet. Dmitri is only fourteen and-"

"No way. The boy already has a father. Bennett is his guardian. We can barely handle the angsty and rebellious teen we have now. Can you imagine what's going to happen in a few years when Sam becomes a teenager?"

"Sammy's different than Dean."

"They're all different… Look, it'd be different if the kid didn't have a vampire looking after him."

"Maybe we could just take him in."

"The boy already has someone to take care of him."

Silence fell for a few moments before she asked her husband, "Do you think Dmitri's being abused? I couldn't help but notice he had a scar on his arm and I'm pretty sure he has more."

I stepped into the room and said, "My father gave me that scar when I was four. He threw a glass bottle at me when he was drunk. Believe me, I know what abuse is and Andrew's never really hurt me. Well, he hurt me once on accident in training. Even then, my injury was minor. Sure he's strict but he's an ancient vampire. He's never abused me or anything. I swear it. Andrew is the only person on this planet that has cared for me. He's more of a father to me than my own father was… Please don't take me away from him."

Mr. Jason said nothing as he returned his attention to his coffee. She merely just muttered her apology as Dean walked in and headed straight for the stove.

"Oh sweet. You cooked for once."

 **********Break**********

"And then you hit this to-" Sam continued as he tried to explain how to use a cellphone to me.

Feeling completely overwhelmed at all of the technology the family was accustomed to using, I merely just nodded. I'd never felt so stupid in my entire existence.

"That's about it. You can go ahead and plug it in so it can finish charging."

"Plug it in to what?"

He blinked in surprise before explaining to me how to use the charging device. I eventually made it back to my temporary bedroom. I knelt down to plug the device into the wall. I paused when I saw the package Uriel gave me back at the airport underneath the bed.

"Whatcha got?" Dean asked as he appeared, leaning up against the doorway.

I shrugged. "Not sure. It's from Andrew. I just forgot about it."

I took a seat on the bed and started to open it. Dean came closer as I emptied a dissembled crossbow and bolts onto the bed. A small handgun with a handful of silver bullets was also in the package. How in the world did Uriel get this onto the plane?

"Dude, that's badass. I wish Jason would get me more crap like this."

"I suppose," I replied before glancing at a card that read, "For emergency only."

"What'd he give it to you for?"

"My protection of course. It's not everyday that you're being hunted by a werewolf."

He asked in shock, "You… you're what?"

"You didn't know?"

 **********Break**********

Apparently, Andrew didn't bother to tell anyone the real reason why I wasn't in England. He'd merely told the family that I needed a babysitter for the two weeks while he took care of something. He partially told the truth but failed to mention a werewolf.

I sighed as I gazed out the window of the passenger seat of Mr. Jason's vehicle. The man wasn't in the mood for talking as he drove towards Brooklyn.

He eventually parked outside of an old boxing gym. He exited the Hummer and I followed along behind him. We waited outside until the door was opened by a really pretty Hispanic woman.

"Yolanda, is Tom around?"

"Yeah. He's in the ring with Dad," she replied.

I followed behind Mr. Jason as he led the way to a ring. A man around his age was currently boxing with an older man that appeared to be his father. The younger man was definitely losing as he was knocked to the ground.

The older man said, "Well, well. Lookey who showed up, Tommy," before holding a hand out to the younger man.

The younger man was pulled up. He took off his gloves before pulling off his helmet as long black hair fell to his shoulders.

The older man retreated as the one with long hair walked over and asked what we wanted.

Mr. Jason pushed me forward and said, "This is Dmitri Mishkin. He's Andrew Bennett's ward and he's being hunted by a werewolf."

The man nodded as he looked me over. He eventually leaned over the ring, held out his hand and said, "Name's Tom Bronson. Boxer/trainer/gym owner by day and werepanther by night."

"Werepanther!" I exclaimed, taking his hand.

"Yep. How can I help you?"

Jason said, "What can you tell us about werewolves?"

"Well, they travel in packs normally. All pack members obey their alpha or they are killed or forced to leave their pack. Werewolves have three forms. They can transform into their human form or half-form at will, just like I can. When it's a full moon, they transform into full werewolf mode. Half-form looks like something off a bad werewolf movie or _Teen Wolf_. Full out werewolf mode is scary as shit. You're dealing with _Van Helsing_ or _Dog Soldiers_ wolf form. During a full moon, they have no control over themselves and their animalistic side takes over completely."

"What about during a half-phase?"

Mr. Tom shrugged, "They've got about as much control as I do in my werepanther form."

"How long would it take for a werewolf to find its prey?"

He shrugged. "Depends on location and how good the prey is at hiding and what form the thing is in."

"The next full moon is in three days."

Mr. Tom looked directly at me and asked, "Does it have your scent?"

"Yes but that was back in England."

"Then you just might be safe if it doesn't know you're here."

We left shortly after. The entire ride was practically in silence other than the "music" coming from the radio. I was surprised when he turned the music off and glanced over at me.

"Look, kid, I get you're probably scared. Hell, everyone would be scared. But, you don't need to worry. There's no way it knows where you are. Even if it did, I wouldn't let it anywhere near you, alright?"

I gave a slight nod in return before he turned the volume back up. Glancing out the window, I couldn't help but wonder why he promised to protect me.

He interrupted my thought process by asking, "Have you ever been to a movie or an arcade or a mall?"

"No sir."

"Well, you'll never be able to say that again as soon as we get home. You might as well enjoy the rest of your stay."

"Are you doing all this to take my mind off everything?"

"Is it working?"

 **********Break**********

Eleven days later, I was slowly starting to adjust to living with the family. Yet, I still wanted to go home. I kept reminding myself that I only had three days left. Tomorrow would be Sam's birthday and the day after, I would be safe from Rupert and I'd be home.

The six of us were soon seated in the kitchen eating dinner when a stranger walked into the room. A boy around Dean's age with jet black hair and blue eyes walked in and helped himself to a dinner roll.

"Thank you for knocking, Terry," Mr. Jason sighed.

"No problem, bro. Can I borrow my nephew," he replied before noticing me. "Sup. I'm Terry McGinnis-Wayne aka the fifth Wayne son or Robin or the next Batman. You that vampire hunter?"

"I suppose. I'm Dmitri Mishkin."

Terry nodded before turning back to Jason, who asked, "For what?"

"Dad's out and I'm bored. Damian said it was cool if I invited him over to hang."

"Is Damian home?" Mrs. Isabel spoke up.

Terry nodded. The two adults swapped glances before nodding. They agreed but told Dean to take me along with them. I followed the two outside to Terry's sleek, shiny, and extremely expensive car.

 **********Break*********

I learned very quickly that Terry was a terrible driver. He drove nearly eighty miles over the speed limit. My seatbelt could not get any tighter. I already had my fingernails digging into the interior. I was greatly relieved when he finally came to a stop in the garage of Wayne Manor.

Terry asked, "So Dmitri, have ever been to a party before?"

"What?"

"He's so innocent, isn't he?" Dean smirked as I followed the two inside.

I gazed around at the enormous manor as I followed them up to the second floor and into a study. Terry walked over to a grandfather clock and moved the hands. The clock swung open to reveal a set of stairs.

Dean added, "We should've used the Batpoles in the library."

Terry just shrugged and said something about doing it next time. I followed them down the stairs and into an enormous cave filled with bats, amazing vehicles, weapons, and costumes. My mouth nearly dropped open in awe as I gazed around.

"So Damian's off world with the JL. He won't be a problem and Bruce is 'on a date' so we'll be fine," Terry explained as he led the way over to some sort of device. He turned to me and said, "Dmitri, this is called a Zeta Tube. It's like a transportation device. It'll take us to California in a few seconds."

"California?" I asked.

"Yeah. Simon's having a party since Kyle is off world too."

"Dean, I don't think your father is going to be happy when-"

"Dude, just shut up and relax. Jason can go screw himself. Besides, he's not my father," Dean growled before following Terry inside.

I reluctantly followed behind them. Not even a second had passed before we were in an entire different part of the country. I opened my eyes to find the three of us in an apartment and I was immediately hit by an awful and unusual smell. What the bloody hell is that? Several teenagers were crowded around with alcohol, some kind of cigarettes, and some sort of white powder on a table.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a party," a voice behind me answered.

I turned to see an older boy with a shaven head and tattoos decorating his dark arms. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips. I could also tell that he had a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

A hand landed on my shoulder as I looked to see Terry standing beside me. He spoke up and said, "Simon, this is Dmitri Mishkin, our British/Russian friend. He's a vampire hunter. Simon's a Green Lantern."

"And a terrible one at that."

I looked over to see a girl with dark brown hair and eyes walk over to us.

Simon barked, "Who invited you!"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Jenny went out with my rightful mentor tonight so I figured I'd come over here."

"Kyle chose me-"

"And he's regretted it ever since! He only chose you because you have Hal Jordan's ring!"

The two of them began arguing and Terry steered me out of their way. He said, "Ignore them. They're always fighting."

I nodded as I tried to dodge the horrific smell of beer on his breath. Terry dragged me over to a group of people. I caught a glimpse of Dean leading a girl into a bedroom.

"Terry, where are they going?" I asked as he paused.

He patted my shoulder and said, "Well, my young and innocent friend, they're going to have sex. Now, I want you to meet some more of our friends. You have to meet the Atlantians, Lian, Chas, Sin, and-"

I immediately felt overwhelmed as he led me towards a group of people.

"What the hell is going on! Simon!"

Everyone froze to see an adult by the front door. Everyone immediately tried to run until an eerie white box encased the entire apartment building. No one could move as Simon appeared and muttered, "Kyle… you're home a day early."

"Where's Martin?"

"Safe and sound… locked in his room," Simon muttered.

"Let him out. Now," the man ordered before looking around the room and growling, "As for the rest of you, your guardians will be notified immediately to come and get you. And until they get here, you're all going to clean this place up."

 **********Break**********

What seemed like hours later, Mr. Rayner's apartment was finally spotless. Nearly everyone had been picked up except for Terry, Dean, myself, and a girl. I couldn't help but stare at the girl with long black hair with a dyed streak of crimson in it and Asian features. Terry said her name's Lian and she's off-limits unless you want to fight Dean to the death.

Looking away from her, I refocused my attention of the screaming coming from Mr. Rayner and Simon. Can't say that I blame everyone's parents for being upset. After all, Andrew with have my head on a silver platter if I disobeyed him.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The screaming stopped as Mr. Rayner stomped towards it. He opened it to reveal a man with bright red hair and tattoos covering his arms. A boy a few years younger than me with the similar features as Lian was grinning ear to ear as he followed the man inside.

"Sorry about this, Kyle," the man muttered as the two of them continued talking quietly near the door.

The boy skipped right over to Lian and sang, "Dad's so pissed. You're in so much trouble."

"Shut up, TJ. No one gives a shit," she hissed before getting up off of the sofa.

Lian followed her brother and father out of the door as he screamed at her the entire way out. Terry, Dean, and I didn't say a single word as Mr. Jason suddenly showed up.

If looks could kill, we'd all be dead.

He continued glaring in our direction as Mr. Rayner explained what happened. I felt Dean fidget beside me as he put on the most determined face I'd ever seen and lifted his chin high in the air defiantly. They eventually stopped talking as Mr. Jason marched over and growled, "You three, get up," before pointing at Terry. "Bruce already knows. Because he isn't home, he's given Damian permission to punish you. He'll be waiting for you in the cave. Dmitri, I can't do anything to you and I'm pretty sure you were just a victim. However, Dean, your ass is grass."

Within seconds, we we're all back in the Batcave. The second Batman himself was waiting by the enormous computer. Terry immediately stalked off towards him. Mr. Jason spoke to the Bat for a minute as Dean and I stood there awkwardly.

The three of us eventually drove the few miles to Dean's home. The entire trip was in silence. Not a single word was spoken. Once we arrived, Dean was ordered to his bedroom. I was led into the kitchen. Mr. Jason and Mrs. Isabel immediately began their interrogation. Knowing it would be far worse to lie, I merely told them what I knew.

I just sat there as they spoke quietly to each other before Mr. Jason left the room. She excused me. I quickly fled the kitchen and made my way to my temporary bedroom only to pause when I heard the sound of yelling come from Dean's bedroom.

"Dammit, Dean! What in the hell is wrong with you! You lied to me! You know how I feel like about drugs and-"

"I didn't even do anything! Besides, it's my damn life and you are not my father!"

The next sound was leather striking flesh. I quickly retreated back to my room only to pause when I noticed Sam huddled in a corner of his room crying.

"Are you alright?"

He gave a slight nod before sniffling, "I just wish Dean would stop making Mom and Dad mad."

"Don't worry. It will all turn out fine. Besides, they have to get along for your birthday, right?"

"Yeah… right," he muttered before wiping his nose on his sleeve.

 **********Break**********

Their entire family was far larger than I expected. Twenty-two family members and far too many animals to count made up their rather large main family. The in-laws added to the mass and practically every hero was present along with families of their own. I was in amazement that everyone would show up to celebrate the birth date of a now eleven year old boy. Yet, even with everyone here, I'd never felt more alone.

"Dmitri, right?" a deep voice asked.

I turned to see none other than the original Batman behind me. I merely stared in awe at the man's very stature. The man didn't even need the cape and cowl to convey a sense of power and control.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Bruce Wayne."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, sir."

He nodded before asking me if I was enjoying myself. I naturally lied and said I was. He then proceeded to ask me, "Then why are you alone if you're having fun?"

"I… well… I… I don't know, sir."

"It's alright to feel a bit overwhelmed. Jason and Damian always hated crowds. A few of my grandchildren feel the same way… How're you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Everyone's been very pleasant to me… but I really just want this to be over with. I want to go home."

"Don't worry. Just one more day and you'll be home. However, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you."

 **********Break**********

I barely slept at all during the night. I was too far worried about what would happen to me the following night. Eventually, Dean came in during the morning and moved to sit on the bed.

"You alright, dude?"

I merely nodded.

"Liar," he teased before adding, "Don't worry. Even if that thing did come here, Jason would kill it. He never misses. Besides, if he doesn't kill it, I will."

"Right."

"So… You ready to head back to England?"

"I am. I like it here but it isn't home."

He nodded before asking, "You miss the vampire?"

"Yes. Hopefully, he'll be home for a while before he leaves."

"He leaves a lot?"

I somberly responded, "Unfortunately. Sometimes, I don't see him for months at a time."

Dean snorted, "Aren't you lucky? I wish I didn't see Jason and Isabel for a few months."

"How can you even say that? They're your parents."

He bitterly replied, "My parents are dead."

Angrily, I hissed, "You've everything that I've ever wanted! You have a mother that loves you! You have a father that would die to protect you! You have siblings that worship you! You've a grandfather and uncles and aunts and cousins that all think of you as their family. You have friends! You can go where you want and do as you please as long as it's within reason of your father's rules! You can see your family, friends, and girlfriend anytime you please. Dean, you have everything I've ever wanted and yet you take everything for granted."

"Dmitri-"

"Have you ever noticed that Jason introduces you as his son or that Sam cries when you and your parents fight or that your sister just wants your attention? Have you noticed that-"

"Okay! I freaking get it! Just shut up about it!" he yelled before leaving the room.

 **********Break**********

Dean and I didn't talk the rest of the day. He mainly avoided me and chose to look himself in the sanctuary of his room. Sam mainly spent the day in his room playing with his vast amount of birthday gifts. Rachel was nowhere to be found.

The day went by far too quickly. As the sun began to disappear, I found myself gazing outside the window of the back seat of Mr. Jason's Hummer. Dean was in the passenger seat pouting. I glanced over at the huge bag of takeout next to us before catching Mr. Jason's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Relax, Dmitri. You're fine. Nothing's going to happen to you."

I muttered, "I can see the moon."

"Don't worry. It isn't even dark out. The moon isn't in place. No one is coming after you. You'll be fine."

"Perhaps you should just let me out here. If Rupert does come I don't want your family to get hurt because of me."

"The only one that's going to get hurt is the werewolf."

Silence filled the car before Mr. Jason told to call his mother and tell them that we'd be back soon. Dean did as he was told.

When he ended the call, Mr. Jason asked, "Everything okay?"

"She said everything was fine."

"Good."

We eventually made it back to their home. Mr. Jason grabbed the takeout bag and went inside. Dean began to follow him until I pulled him back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"No," he grunted, jerking his arm away from my grasp.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Just drop it. It doesn't matter. As far as my concern, nothing happened."

"If that's the way you want it."

I followed him into the house. Dean barely had time to react before I shoved him against the wall and clamped my hand over his mouth. If looks could kill, I'd be dead from the death glare he gave me. I held a finger to my lips before pointing at a spot on the hallway wall.

There on the wall was a claw mark and a single drop of blood. Dean went rigid when he saw what I'd pointed out. I took my hand away from his mouth as we stood there and stared at each other. Dean had practically grown pale as his "Look at me. I'm a badass" attitude was completely replaced by a terrified teenager worried about his family.

Rupert had come and more importantly he had Dean's family.

"Stay calm, Dean. He won't hurt them. It's me he wants."

I pressed the small handgun into his hand. "Do you know what room they'd be in?"

"Probably the kitchen."

"Good. We can work with that. There are two entrances. I'll take the main entrance and you shall go in from behind. Do not reveal yourself under any circumstances. Remember that he can smell you so don't get close until the last second. When I give you the signal, shoot him."

"Dmitri, what are you going to do?"

"I've no idea."

"What's the signal?"

"Erm… Use your best judgement."

Dean nodded before we split into separate directions. I silently crept down the hallway towards the kitchen. I paused when I caught the smell of wet dog and voices. I backed into the corner and waited for the opportune moment.

"I want the Russian."

"What Russian?" Mr. Jason growled.

"Is harboring him worth the lives of your family? Tell you what, you've got exactly three seconds to tell me where he is or little Sammy's head is going to be ripped right off his shoulders."

"D-daddy h-help," Sam pleaded.

"One."

"Let him go!" Mr. Jason commanded.

"Two."

"Please don't," Mrs. Isabel begged.

"Thr-"

"Stop!" I yelled coming into the room with the loaded crossbow pointed at him. "Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

Mrs. Isabel cowered in the corner of the kitchen, clutching tightly to her daughter as tears ran down her face. Mr. Jason stood directly in front of the werewolf with his wife and daughter behind him as he stared down the animal that had dared to threaten his youngest son. He never took their eyes of Sam. Poor Sam had tears streaming down his face as Rupert's claws stroked his hair and neck.

Rupert's mouth transformed into a wolfish grin complete with the fangs as I stepped further into the room. "Dmitri, I'm so glad you could make it. Be a good lad and drop your little toy or I'll drop your little friend."

"It doesn't have to be this way. They've done nothing to you. Nor have I. just let them go. Please."

"Did your master tell you what he did to me?"

"He did. I'm sorry he killed your girlfriend or whatever but she deserved it. The both of you broke your code. You killed innocent people."

"And I'll kill five more unless you drop your weapon."

I bent down and slowly laid my crossbow on the tiled floor. I watched as the werewolf's grip on Sam slackened slightly.

"Sam! Get down!"

Dean fired a few rounds into Rupert as Sam was quickly pulled out of Rupert's grip by his father. Sam was shoved in the direction of his mother as his father went straight for the monster that had dared to threaten his family. Jason Peter Todd-Wayne is probably the only human on this earth that would dare to punch a werewolf on a full moon.

Rupert threw Mr. Jason into Dean as I quickly snatched up the crossbow and shot a bolt straight through his middle. For a minute no one moved as Rupert slowly pulled the bolt out of his stomach. He dropped the bloody weapon onto the floor and growled, "Do you really think you can kill me with your little toys on a full moon? It'll take a hell of a lot more than silver."

I shot another arrow into his shoulder. He then transformed into his half-form. The werepanther was right. It was something out of a bad horror film.

"You want me? Come and get me," I hissed before running for the back door.

I ran straight for the woods. I could hear him following me as I heard the distinctive sound of howling. I dropped down an embankment and ducked behind a tree as I tried to reload.

"You cannot hide from me! Soon the moon will be in alignment and you will perish by my claws and fangs!

"Killing me won't bring her back!"

"No but the vampire must pay!"

"Then go after Mary!"

"The Queen of Blood has declared war on the humans and Bennett himself! You will suffice!" he snarled as I managed to roll out of the way as claws disemboweled the tree I was against.

"Dmitri!" Dean yelled from somewhere in the woods as Rupert suddenly dropped to his knees.

Rupert let out a howl of pain as his clothes started to rip from his body. I backed away quickly as I looked up to see the moon in alignment. His eyes turned to gold as bright red patches of fur took the place of skin. He grew a snout with canine fangs and ears.

"Dean! Run!"

I turned and ran only to trip. I rolled onto my back as the form of a full-fledged werewolf sailed over my head right for Dean.

"Move!" I screamed.

Dean fired bullets at the beast but they merely ricocheted off his coat. His expression of revenge immediately changed into one of fear as the werewolf lunged for him. At the last second, Dean was shoved out of the way by his father. Dean hit the ground as Rupert's claws impaled his father's chest.

"No!" Dean screamed.

Rupert released him and staggered a few feet back as clouds began to cover the moon from sight. He shrank back into his half-form. Dean quickly ran to his father's side and tried to help him into a standing position.

"Rupert! You disobeyed your alpha!"

I turned to see Fenrir Lycanthrope in his half-form as well. The werewolf was completely naked other than the medallion around his neck.

"You are not fit to be the alpha! You don't control me anymore!"

"Is that a challenge!"

"It is!"

"Then so be it."

The clouds began to roll past the moon as the two began to transform. Two separate howls could be heard as I ran over to try to help Dean.

"He needs a hospital!"

Dean just nodded as we managed to support Jason between the two of us. We could hear the sound of two werewolves killing each other in the background. We paused momentarily when silence fell. I looked back to see the image of one of the werewolves feasting on the heart of the other. I could make out a golden chain around the neck of the survivor. I made eye contact with the beast as it honed in on us and howled.

Fenrir dropped to all fours as he sprinted towards us only to be tackled by a vampire a second later.

 **********Break**********

It was practically illogical to for this many people to be in a waiting room. But, no one told Bruce Wayne no in his city. I awkwardly stood against the wall of the hospital waiting room filled with the entire Wayne family.

To be honest, I just wanted to disappear into the wall as I looked around at the family's grave expressions. Mrs. Isabel sat on a chair holding her daughter with Sam sandwiched between his mother and brother. Dean merely stared at nothing as he barely even noticed the way his brother's face was pressed into his side. The rest of the family wasn't much better. Mr. Wayne was constantly demanding updates from every single staff member.

It wasn't hard to slip away when I noticed a pair of red eyes watching in the darkness from the window. I slipped out into the darkness to join him in a dimly lit section of the parking lot. I soon found the vampire that owned the red eyes looking worse for wear. His clothes were in tatters and pieces of skin were missing.

Andrew reached out and tilted my chin up towards the moonlight as he inspected me for injuries. He asked, "Were you harmed, my child?"

"No… You look like bloody hell though."

"Werewolves are a force to be reckoned with on a full moon. Don't worry though. I'll heal momentarily."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

I asked, "What of Fenrir?"

"He has been detained in his home."

"How did you… You flew a werewolf back to England in your demonic bat form?"

"No. I flew a fighting and deadly werewolf in full form back to England in my demonic bat form."

"You shouldn't have withheld information from them, Andrew. We're responsible for-"

"I shall do whatever is best for you, Dmitri. Besides, he'll be all right. Jason's family is being allowed to see him at this moment."

I nodded before stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffened before relaxing slightly to hug me back. I felt his hand ghost over the back of my hair as he held me close.

A few hours ago, I would have gladly exchanged the old vampire for a real family. I would have done anything to trade my way of life for Dean's. However, there is no such thing as a perfect family. Andrew is far from the ideal father but he's all I have. And that is enough for me.

"It's all right, my child. All is well. You are safe now. It's over now."

 **********Break**********

 **Andrew's POV**

Dmitri said goodbye to his friends as I spoke with Jason. The man was clearly not happy with me.

He irritably said, "You know, next time your kid is being stalked by something you might wanna keep him close. Sending him away when he needs you the most is a pussy excuse. And do tell me the full story the next time you want to dump him with my family."

"Would you have agreed if I had?"

"I guess we'll find out next time you need my help."

Ignoring his statement, I replied, "You have my thanks."

"I'd better have a shit lot more than that!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Times and Life of Andrew

**Chapter 7: The Times and Life of Andrew Bennett's Bed**

 **Andrew's POV**

 **Dmitri is 4**

My eyes opened slowly as I heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet outside my chambers. I remained perfectly still as the door slowly opened. My new charge tentatively stood by the door. Through the darkness, I gazed into the tearstained face. Dmitri couldn't seem to make up his mind as his gaze kept flickering back and forth from the door to my bed.

Dmitri released another set of sniffles before wiping his nose on one of my old shirt sleeves. I've really got to get him something decent to wear. It's only his first night here and yet I've already proven to be a failure as a guardian. First thing tomorrow, I'll have to purchase something for the lad to wear.

"Dmitri, idi syuda." **(Come here.)**

A tiny squeak fell from the child's lips as his large brown eyes suddenly grew larger. He took a moment to collect himself before slowly padding across the room. His soft steps echoed loudly against the mahogany floor as he came to stand beside the king-sized, four poster bed.

The lad's eyes remained glued to his feet as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. His long, golden brown hair hid his face from my eyes. I practically had to peer over the side of the bed just to get a glimpse of the boy.

I sighed before reaching over to pull him into the bed. He whimpered as my hand accidently brushed against a particularly bad bruise on his leg. Dammit, the child is practically covered in injuries from his father and newly transformed mother. Immediately, I apologized before setting him down on the far side of the bed. After all this time on this earth, I still do not comprehend why someone would willingly abuse a child.

Pulling a thick blanket over him, I carefully explained that this was a onetime event. The only reason he was allowed to sleep in my bed was because it was his first night and he was still in shock over what had happened with Mary. This was to be his first and only night spent in my bed.

 **Dmitri is 5**

If it weren't for the fact that the door had a creek, Dmitri couldn't sneak up on the grave, and the fact that I was a vampire, I might not have heard him enter my chambers in the middle of the night. Honestly, he's five now. How much longer is this going to last?

Still in his timid stage, Dmitri contemplated his choices for a solid five minutes before somewhat softly padding across the floor. He gazed up at my unmoving form with those big doe eyes for a brief moment. The next moment, tiny hands seized the sheets as he tried to climb his way into my bed. After about the fifth time he fell, I took pity on him and pulled him into bed with me.

"Me sleeps, da?" he asked as he patted the mattress.

I huffed, "The correct phrase you are looking for is 'May I sleep here?' "

"Da?" he asked again with a slight improvement in his English.

"Alright, Dmitri, you may sleep here for one more night and one more night only."

 **Dmitri is 6**

My eyes narrowed as the door closed with more force than necessary. Does he know what time it is! Honestly, by now he should have stopped! I'm a vampire that could break every bone in his body before draining him of every single ounce of blood! Does he even realize that!

Dmitri briskly walked over to the large bed before he clambered in. He grunted as he hoisted himself into the bed by using the sheets to pull himself up. My eyes remained fixated on the canopy above me as the lad wriggled himself into my side. He then pulled the sheets up over us before pulling my arm over himself.

"Dmitri-" I began before he rested his head against my chest.

He yawned. "Not now, Andrew. I'm tired."

"This is the last night."

 **Dmitri is 7**

"Andrew!" Dmitri wailed as the door was flung open.

I sat straight up in bed and blearily gazed around as the light brunette slammed the door shut behind him. The boy had tears falling from his eyes as he scurried across the floor before clambering into bed with me.

He hiccupped, "I…I had a bad d-dream."

With an exasperated sigh, I lifted the blankets up as he crawled under. I reached over to pat his hair and remind him that nothing could ever hurt him as long as I was there to protect him.

"And Dmitri, you have your own bed. This will be the last night you are allowed in my chambers at night."

 **Dmitri is 8**

I gathered Dmitri into my arms to try to put an end to his thrashing. The boy whimpered and flayed his limbs as I tried to shush him. I rocked him in my arms as I stroked his hair.

I whispered, "Hush, my child. It's alright. You're safe now. All is well."

He quieted down after a few moments. I laid him back down and covered him back up as he whimpered once more in his sleep. My poor child.

I'd been absent for a week trying to track down a nest of vampires. During my absence, a couple of lowlife thieves had broken into my manor to take what is most precious to me. How they even stumbled across my three hundred acre estate, will remain forever unknown. Not that it matters now. May God have mercy on their souls because I certainly did not.

I was gone for fifteen days and my poor child had been held captive for seven. Once I returned to find Dmitri missing and the scent of two strangers along with a ransom note, it took me approximately an hour to find him hidden inside a rundown flat in the closest town, stuffed inside an old wardrobe with rope around his wrists and ankles and tape stretched over his mouth.

"A-andrew?" Dmitri called out in panic.

"Right here, my dear child," I replied as he rolled over to curl up against me.

He clung to me with a vicelike grip before resting his head against my chest. He instructed me not to leave him.

"Dmitri, I'm not going anywhere… You're in my bed, after all."

He miserably replied, "D-did you want me to go back to my room?"

I ruffled his hair before replying, "Well, I suppose you could stay here for one more night."

 **Dmitri is 9**

Not even a second had passed it seemed before my bedroom door was opened and closed. Another second had passed when Dmitri slid into the bed beside me. A damp cloth was draped over my head as Dmitri moved to stick a thermometer in my mouth.

I pushed his hand away before growling, "Vampires do not need damp cloths or thermometers."

Dmitri pointed out, "You were poisoned. You said that stuff could kill a vampire."

"The poison has only a minimal effect on me. If I were a newborn vampire, then yes, I would most likely perish. However, I shall be fine. I only need to sleep for my body to refurbish itself."

"How do you know for sure?"

I ignored his question before commanding, "I'll be fine. Please return to your room and get some sleep."

"What if you need me? What if something happened? I… I can take care of you, Andrew."

Completely at the point of utter exhaustion, I relented. "Fine, but this is the last night you're staying in my room!"

 **Dmitri is 10**

Perhaps, leaving a ten year old boy in the middle of the woods completely alone with nothing but the clothes on his back and telling him to find his own way home is not the best of training exercises. Needless to say, things did not go well. How was I supposed to know he'd fall down a steep hill and twist his ankle before being chased by a wild animal after nearly drowning in that pond? Honestly, I swear trouble follows him everywhere he goes.

Dmitri sweetly said, "Thanks for letting me sleep with you."

"This. Is. The. Last. Time."

 **Dmitri is 11**

I'd never meant to be gone an entire month. However, I hadn't a choice in the matter. The world needs saving. Vampires must die. Dmitri understands that. Planning on making it up to him in the morning, I ended up settling for just checking in on him.

If I would have had a beating heart, I probably would have gone into cardiac arrest after not finding my charge in his room. I practically searched the entire estate before finding him sleeping peacefully in my own bed.

Shaking his shoulder, I hissed, "Dmitri, is there a reason you're in my bed?"

He eyed me sleepily before mumbling something about my bed being comfier and I needed to relax before falling back asleep. I prayed for strength before shoving him over.

"I swear to God that this is the last night this will ever happen."

 **Dmitri is 12**

Dmitri stood over to the side of the bed completely red-faced and tongue-tied. Immediately, I asked him why he was in my room after midnight and what was wrong. His red cheeks depended in color before he replied that something was wrong. He climbed into bed with me and kept his gaze on his hands.

"I… don't know how it happened and I'm sorry but I think I wet the bed," he mumbled before blushing. "But it's weird, Andrew, my sheets and clothes didn't smell like pee. I think I need to go to the hospital. Something's wrong with my pee."

My eyes widened in terror before I calmly managed to reply, "Dmitri, I believe it's time we had a talk about you… You growing up, that is."

Dmitri replied, "I have a question."

"Yes, my child?" I asked as I mentally prepared myself for the awkward conversation.

"It's important, Andrew. You were the one that told me to always ask questions. You said that the only stupid question is the one that never gets asked."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think pigeons have knees?"

"I'm going to ignore that question in favor of talking about puberty."

Dmitri's face grew even redder as if it were possible. He made a move to get out of the bed but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back over.

"I'm afraid you won't be going back to your until we've had this discussion, young man."

"I'd stay but you hate me sleeping in your bed and-"

"I'll make an exception this one time."

 **Dmitri is 13**

The door to my bedroom opened and slammed shut as Dmitri appeared. I contemplated compelling him to return to his room as he slid into the bed. The boy seized the blankets and covered himself up as he shivered. I was barely left with a small corner of a sheet.

I raised an eyebrow before asking, "Did you need something?"

"For the love of Christ, it's like an icebox in my room! It's much warmer in your room, Andrew."

I ran a hand over my face before calmly replying, "Dmitri, please go back to your room and freeze."

"Can't I stay here with you?"

"Absolutely not-" I began before he fixed me with those big, brown, doe eyes of his. The trembling lip was a nice touch. "Fine. But this is the last time!"

 **Dmitri is 14**

I returned from the washroom to find my charge reclined on my bed with his hands resting behind his head. Dmitri's eyes remained locked on the canopy above us as he reclined against the pillows. Immediately, I knew something was amiss when I saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong, my child?" I asked.

He never even bothered to look at me before replying, "Have you ever wondered what it's like to die?"

"To be quite honest, I have no recollection of my own death. It's like I was hypnotized. However, in response to your question, yes. Everyone does at some point in their life I'm afraid."

Dmitri just nodded as I sank down into the bed beside him. He glanced over at me before returning his gaze above us.

"Are you alright, Dmitri?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah… Is it okay if I just lay here with you for a while?"

"I suppose I will allow it just this once."


End file.
